Victor "Vic" Drago
Nope. No. No. I did not just see that. That didn't happen! - Vic, in response to seeing Hector perform a Destiny Draw Victor Drago is the skeptical protagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! Psudo. A new student who moved into Neo Domino City and is enrolled into Neo Domino High, he finds his life forever changed when he somehow acquires a "Number" Appearance Like all previous protagonists, he does have two-toned hair, colored black and purple, but had since dyed it completely black before moving to Neo Domino. His hair is styled long and straight in order to obscure his face. Despite this style, he is able to see fine somehow. Behind his bangs, he has brown eyes. He usually wears the School Uniform, which is a buttoned up white shirt with black pants and matching shoes, but after Maria takes (read:forces) him to the mall, he's seen wearing a white T-shirt and faded jeans. He carries a black holster for his deck, a grey D-pad, and a generic D-Gazer for duels. Personality Victor can be best described as "moody and antisocial". He was known for out of his way to not befriend anyone in either school, only befriending Hector and Maria because "they can't take a clue." Despite this, he is shown to be loyal and usually doesn't resist their attempts to hang out with him outside Number hunting. During classes, he's shown studying and getting good grades. In the previous school, he's known for his ruthlessness toward cheaters of Duels, displaying a more strong and confident style of play in contrast to his usual wait-and-see style of play. Notably, he's well-known for freaking out when on the verge of losing, causing him to slip up more than usual. Another famous attribute of his is his unhealthly amount of skepticism toward the unusual phenomena of Duel Monsters,like blatantly disregarding the story of the God Cards and accounting the past Champions of Yu-Gi-Oh as having a incredible amount of luck instead of skill. This is what prevents him from changing his deck type to a more safer one, as he refuses to accept the source of his pain when dueling is due to the Cyberdarks themselves. Unlike other skeptical characters, he displays an uncharacteristic display of emotion when he sees such phenomena with his eyes, as seen from his reaction to Hector's Destiny Draw. Biography Coming soon... Abilities Due to his usually moody disposition, he is able to control the influence his Numbers have on him better than Hector or Maria. He has shown to possess a higher pain tolerance than regular people, due to tanking the effects of the "Cyberdark" cards. Relationships Hector At his first impression of him, he found him to be a stereotypical jock and sought to avoid him. After dueling him in the mall and the reveal of the Numbers, he eventually sees him as a good ally and an eventual friend. Maria He initially found her weird after she introduces herself to him in class and again in his closest. but after Hector's duel found her to be weird but sweet. He finds her to be a good ally until after she's possessed by Number 28, then she becomes a good friend. Vega and Altais He loved both his parents very much, and Altais' death is something Vega believes contributed to him becoming more cut off from people. His mom usually makes him go outside for a couple of hours, something He dislikes, but despite that they still have a good relationship. The Cyberdarks Oddly enough, He has a relationship with the Cyberdarks that Maria calls "distant, as if he's viewing them through a glass window." He notes that he really doesn't "have" a relationship with them, "them" simply being cards. Despite that, he's shown talking to Cyberdarks during duels, referring them by name instead of monster. Likewise, The Cyberdarks don't put stress on him due to having general apathy rather than true maliciousness, but inflict worse pain when he does a really stupid move during his turns. Deck As noted above, Vic uses a Deck, discarding Level 3 Dragon-Type monsters into his Graveyard in order to power up , , , and the ace Fusion Monster . He also uses support like "Equip Phantom" and "Cyberdark Requip" to keep them powerful. When he acquires "Number 54: Corrupted Dragoon" he begins to use Swarming tactics in order to Xyz Summon quickly. |} Category:Characters